Yo estaba ahi
by Janet0041
Summary: Cuando la luna y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo... y cuando el sol alumbraba el alba...aun cuando no podías verme, yo siempre estuve ahí... Oneshot.


**SUMMARY: **_Cuando la luna y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo... y cuando el sol alumbraba el alba...aun cuando no podías verme, yo siempre estuve ahí... Oneshot._

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de The Legend of Zelda pertenecen a Shigeru Miyamoto, lo cual hace obvio que no son mios... ¡¡¡buuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!

"_**...Yo estaba ahí..."**_

Por Janet0041

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_¿Puedes recordar tus primeros pasos? He de suponer que no... si muy difícilmente recuerdas lo que hiciste hace un par de dias, no es de esperarse que puedas recordar toda tu vida... ¿Puedes recordar aquello a lo que de niño tanto temias? Claro que no, tu nunca has temido, es lo que siempre has dicho... Incluso si intentaras ser honesto para admitirlo, no lo lograrías, hasta donde he visto, jamás ha habido alguien mas sincero que tú..._

_...Después de todo, lo sé, por que yo estaba ahí..._

_¿Recuerdas todo lo que sentiste cuando te enteraste de la verdad? Aquella donde descubriste que no eras quien tu creias, que no eras como aquellos a los que tanto amabas... y que no podrias estar con ellos para siempre... Sé que aunque quisieras, desearias no hacerlo, puesto que aunque no podía sentir tu dolor, podía percibirlo a través de tus lágrimas cristalinas, mismas que derramaste en mas de una ocasión... unas lágrimas que siempre esperaba, jamás volver a ver... Puedo decir con franqueza que tu tristeza me dolía y que a pesar de la gran sonrisa que siempre mostrabas, que te sentias solo y sufrias interiormente..._

_...Puedo asegurarlo por que lo vi, por que yo estaba ahí..._

_¿Y que fue de aquella ocasión cuando viste su rostro por primera vez? Aquella niña de los ojos zafiro, de melena rubia y sonrisa angelical... fue de las únicas veces que te volví a ver sonreir tan plenamente, tan lleno de dicha, tan feliz... Cuando pidió tu ayuda y se la brindaste, cuando confió en ti y le apoyaste... todos esos gestos que hiciste siempre quedaron impresos en mi mente, siempre quise volverlos a ver... ¿Aun tienes pesadillas del momento en el que te topaste cara a cara con tu contraparte aquella noche de lluvia, de la cual solo escapaste al ser protegido por tus diosas? Normalmente me atrevería a decir que fue algo patético que se te confiara el destino de tu mundo sobre tus jóvenes hombros si no podías siquiera protegerte a ti mismo, pero el hecho de que te vi crecer hasta madurar tanto física como emocionalmente lo desmentiría totalmente..._

_...Fue hermoso verte crecer, pude hacerlo, por que yo estaba ahí..._

_¿A que también sueles mirar por debajo de ti para asegurarte que tu sombra no crezca en lugares donde la luz difícilmente llega? No pretendo burlarme de ti, no del todo, puesto que entiendo que aquella sensación de temor te invada, puesto que en mas de una vez estuvieron a punto de dañarte aquellos monstruos que salían del techo... No es que quiera agradecimiento, ¿pero acaso siempre pensaste que era tu instinto lo que te hacia percatarte del peligro que te acechaba? Si pudieras recordarlo, me encantaría aclararte que siempre fui yo quien te avisaba cuando algo estaba cerca, cuando algo intentaría dañarte, siempre cuidé de ti..._

_...Si, aunque tu no pudieras verme, yo estaba ahí..._

_Aún puedo recordar el miedo que te invadió cuando el momento decisivo llegó... cuando tuviste que enfrentar aquel ser malvado que amenazó con destruir no solo a tu tierra, sino también a tu querida princesa, y a ti como ser humano... si... recuerdo tus gestos de dolor cuando eras golpeado, tu ira, tu desesperación cuando eras inmovilizado... tu coraje y tu valor cuando debias acercarte, y tus movimientos inseguros pero firmes para intentar dar lo mejor de ti..._

_...Si, a diferencia de tu princesa que solo se limitaba a mirar, yo estuve contigo, yo estuve ahí..._

_Los demás sucesos fueron demasiado rápidos, demasiado crueles, demasiado solitarios... cuando todo tuvo que volver a la normalidad, cuando todos olvidaron el esfuerzo que hiciste, cuando todos te seguían pisoteando aun después de que su existencia te la debian a ti... cuando entraste de nuevo al castillo para despedirte de tu princesa, cuando saliste a aquel otro mundo para buscar a tu amiga hada y terminaste salvándolo igual que a tu tierra, tu hogar... cuando estuviste a punto de darte por vencido al pensar que tus esfuerzos no valían la pena por mas que lucharas e intentaras ser feliz... Siempre quisiste alguien que te escuchara, alguien que te consolara, alguien que te quisiera... y aunque no me lo creerías... nunca hubo otra cosa que yo mas quisiera, que ser aquella persona por la cual pedias a gritos..._

_...Siempre quise intervenir, pero no me estaba permitido... aun así, siempre estaba ahí..._

_Aun me vienen a la cabeza los recuerdos de aquel fatídico día, cuando luchando, tus fuerzas y tu experiencia no fueron suficientes, cuando tu inspiración falló y todo se vino cuesta abajo... a pesar de la pérdida que sufriste ese dia, jamás antes te vi con mas orgullo que en ese momento, por que a pesar de no haber salido victorioso en esa batalla, lo habias hecho del resto... habias sido el vencedor de la guerra que todos denominan "vida"..._

_...Por vez primera sentí ganas de llorar al verte cerrar finalmente los ojos... nadie mas que yo puede recordar ese momento, por que solo yo, estuve ahí..._

_Sin embargo, las cosas ahora han cambiado... en ese entonces te vi crecer, te vi pelear, te vi reir, te vi llorar... todo, todo sin poder ayudarte, sin poder acercarme... mas esta vez será diferente, esta vez finalmente, nos podremos conocer, nos podremos presentar... aunque se no podré entenderte en la forma en la que ahora estás, te ayudaré directamente, y te guiaré hasta el final, te seguiré vigilando como lo hice antes, solo que esta vez, en vez de sombra, Midna me has de llamar..._

_**ooooo FIN oooooo**_

_Ok!! Me basé en un sueño que tuve hace algunas noches, y aunque es algo corto, creo que me gustó como quedó al final! Dudas, quejas, comentarios, a PLEASE! DEJEN REVIEWS!!! _


End file.
